Maybe We Are
by apples-a-day
Summary: True love is magic. Everyone knew the saying, it was a staple of the Enchanted Forest's stories. But, like any old adage, the words had a different meaning depending on who you asked. Everyone in town held their different views on the sanctity of the saying. But to one person, it held an entirely different purpose. Based on the fanvideo by Miss Lane.


**5 months later and I'm finally writing this thing!**

 **I'm sure everyone knows the Triple Swen deal, but if you don't, this is the gist: the wonderful Fyval creates/records a magnificent song, the talented Misslane makes and edits an incredible video, and then yours truly comes along and writes a ridiculously long fic to accompany it!**

 **So here we go! This one is obviously based on Maybe We Are, and I'm crossing my fingers that this came out good. Especially since I started writing the wrong story at first hahaha. Link to the video is on my profile for those who haven't seen it or want to see it again! And the cover is obviously also done by Misslane.**

 **Just a note, this takes place a few months after a potential s6 where everything isn't shitty or Hook related. Granted, when I wrote this I had absolutely zero idea regarding what fresh nonsense will be flung our way, nor was I considering how crazy the first few eps were, but I could pretty much guarantee it would include a heavy dose of the deplorable.**

 **Anyway, I won't get into too much specific details about s6, but I'll throw in some cues throughout the fic about vague things that could have happened.**

 **All that talking aside, enjoy!**

* * *

 _True love is magic._

Everyone knew the saying, it was a staple of the Enchanted Forest's stories. But, like any old adage, the words had a different meaning depending on who you asked.

For Snow, the words were a symbol of hope. A sign that good would always triumph over evil just at the right moment.

For Henry, the words meant happy endings. It had been that thought that had kept him going, back when the first curse had been intact. The idea that it would all work out in the end.

For someone like Emma, who had been alone for most of her life and held a jaded view of the world, the words had been an unattainable goal; something that hadn't been meant for her to experience. Of course, the love she shared with Regina felt as good as if it were true love, but it was never confirmed. There was no test to check for that, but Emma didn't need a test to know how she felt for someone.

In Regina's case, the words had lost their meaning when she became the Evil Queen. Like Snow and Henry, she too at one point believed that true love was a sign that everything would work out and she'd one day be graced with a happy ending. But like Emma, she had been slighted one too many times to believe that anymore. So she ignored their meaning, and merely scoffed whenever she heard someone say the words. She did sometimes wish she could know if her love for Emma was true love, but she had long desisted on believing she could get that due to her past misdeeds.

And like them, everyone in town held their different views on the sanctity of the saying. Some thought there was a purity to it, many believed it to be hocus-pocus, and so on and so forth.

But to one person, it held an entirely different purpose. To Gold, the saying had one meaning, and one meaning only: power.

* * *

Regina woke up with a gasp and as she sat up to clear her head, she felt an incoming headache. She massaged her temple with her fingers and let out an inaudible groan. The images were still so vivid in her brain, and although she wished she could call it just a nightmare, it was a memory, a truly horrid memory. It was of her time as the Evil Queen, during one of her many expeditions trying to find Snow White.

Of course, the Regina back then had been ecstatic at the chance to finally crush Snow's heart, but the Regina now felt her stomach revolt at her then-glee. Ever since she had vanquished her 'Evil' side by merging the two of them together again, she now understood why everyone feared and hated her.

Throwing the covers from herself, she got up and threw a robe onto herself before heading out of her bedroom. Before she closed the door once again, she saw Emma still sleeping soundly.

She could hardly believe that this was actually her reality. They had just gotten married last week, after many months taking it slow; with so many failed romantic ventures on both their parts, they had been weary about jumping in. They hadn't wanted this to fail, but at the same time, they obviously wanted to embrace their relationship, it just felt so right. And now they knew that nothing could bring them down, so they sealed with marriage.

While they had been dating, Regina had been adamant about taking it slowly. The only exception that Regina allowed to their slow relationship was their sleeping together. She hadn't originally planned on it, but Emma had been particularly effective in convincing her. It had all started because of Regina's nightmares. They had been constant ever since she had split herself in two over a year ago, and it hadn't gotten better when she had been fused back together. Emma knew all about the nightmares, and how nothing quelled them.

 _"Well, I have made some pretty effective dreamcatchers that might help," Emma had offered with a smile._

 _Regina had let out a laugh, but still agreed to them. As Emma hung them up, she had asked, "Where did you learn to make dream catchers by the way?"_

 _"During my days as a bounty hunter, I worked some cases with a buddy of mine from Canada. He's from the Ojibwe tribe if I'm not mistaken, and taught me one time we were on this long-ass stakeout chasing down this perp who skipped bail. He said it helped him to focus by making that."_

 _"I'm impressed, you're a woman of many talents," Regina had said, sitting down on her bed._

 _"There. I put up plenty. Technically you only need one, but during my Dark Swan time, I made too many and I think they'd have more use here than in a shed." The last part came out a mumble, sitting down on the bed beside Regina._

 _Regina gave Emma a soft kiss on her cheek. "It's all in the past Emma, you're already transforming those dreamcatchers into something good. Now, how much do I owe you for these?"_

 _Emma frowned. "Owe? Come on Regina, you're kidding right?"_

 _"No. If you do want, I can recompense you for these," Regina said, pointing to the handful of dreamcatchers. "Especially if they work as well as you claim they do."_

 _With a hum, Emma got a playful grin as she said, "Well, if you really want to make sure you don't get any nightmares, I can sleep over."_

 _"Sleep over?" Regina asked incredulous._

 _"Yep. Come on, I'm the Saviour, a veritable white knight. Who better to protect the Queen from the evil nightmares?"_

 _"Of course, those noble intentions of yours. You wouldn't also be trying to find a loophole to our no sex rule right?"_

 _Emma looked incredulous. "I would never! Unless you want to..."_

 _Regina scoffed and gave Emma a small shove. "I swear, those Charming genes are impossible to deal with."_

 _"You mean you're irresistible to my charms," Emma countered._

 _The only response Regina gave was a soft kiss. When they broke apart, she murmured, "Yes, guilty as charged, I can't resist this."_

Now, Regina sighed, walking down the dark hallway, checking in on Henry for a second before she made her way downstairs and started the coffee machine. The thing was, the dreamcatchers had worked. Well, either they did, or Emma's presence. Maybe it was both, Regina wasn't sure. The point was that for the past few months, she had slept soundly.

But considering the events earlier that day, it wasn't surprising her nightmares had cropped up again with a vengeance.

It all started when Gold came in to her office.

* * *

 _"Madam Mayor, so good to see you're getting back into the rhythm of the mundane Storybrooke life now that you're married," Gold greeted as he entered her office._

 _Rather than respond with pleasantries, she didn't even look up as she uttered, "What do you want?"_

 _"Ooh, such a frosty demeanour dearie, trouble in paradise already?" he asked, sitting down on the chair in front of her desk._

 _"By all means, sit down," Regina dryly stated. "And if you must know, everything is wonderful between Emma and I; the one I have a problem with is you."_

 _"Me?" Gold asked in a mocking and incredulous tone. "I'm astounded."_

 _Regina huffed, finally looking up at the man sitting in front of her. "You have a lot of nerve after all that you did."_

 _Gold raised his eyebrows. "Pot, meet kettle. You haven't been too innocent with your counterpart's attacks. I dare say that quite a few residents are once again wary of you. I'm sure some of them wouldn't oppose your expulsion from office, no matter who shares a bed with you."_

 _"I am well aware." She had seen the protests and had fielded plenty of calls. Carl, her ever-efficient secretary, had screened plenty of them, but quite a number of them still managed to sneak by and yell her ear off. "I am not claiming innocence, like you are. Nor would I try to equate what the Evil Queen did with your nefarious plots. Nonetheless, I have more important things to do that to play the blame game with you. So again, I ask: what do you want?"_

 _"Still such a pleasure to chat with you. But very well, I want to ask a favour." Gold didn't look at all happy to have to ask this, and it made Regina pause._

 _"A favour? From me? You must be desperate," Regina smirked._

 _Gold bristled as one corner of his lip twisted into a scowl. "Yes. The short story is that my child is about to be born, and Belle is still very weak..."_

 _She knew the pause was intentional. It was her fault that Belle was in her current state. Belle had just gotten out of Pandora's box only to have the Evil Queen take advantage of Belle's obliviousness to the situation and nearly crush her heart in order to manipulate Gold. Emma managed to stop her in time, but Belle's heart had suffered, and she was now in the magical equivalent of the ICU, where the fairies were working day and night to get Belle's heart restored._

 _"And?" Regina prompted, her face betraying nothing._

 _"My heart's clean slate granted by the Apprentice was a short-lived favour. My heart is black one again, and worse than ever." Regina let out a loud scoff she didn't even bother to mask, and Gold merely leveled her with a glare before continuing. "I need to take care of my child when he's born. So I have to reverse this process and save my heart. I don't want to have him under those fairies' care."_

 _Regina had to agree with his scorn, so she asked, "And what would you need from me?"_

 _Gold gave a shadow of a lopsided smile before he said, "I would need your magic actually. The potion involves dark magic, so you can see why I turned to you."_

 _"Your own magic doesn't work?" Regina asked._

 _He shook his head. "Not really. The instructions are in an old language, but the gist of it is that **your** magic would work best for what I need."_

 _In retrospect, Regina should have been more wary and asked more questions, but she was feeling particularly guilty for what her counterpart had done to Belle, and the position Gold was left in._

 _"Very well, how do we do this?" Regina acquiesced._

 _And so Gold told her. They would meet at his cabin and go from there. She only had to come alone._

 _So, a few hours later, she was making her way to Gold's cabin. She sent Emma a vague text saying that she might be home late due to work stuff, and braced herself. She hated lying to Emma, but she knew her wife wouldn't let her go alone, and Regina did feel the need to atone for this._

 _She found Gold standing with his dagger and a very familiar cylindrical box._

 _"What does the Apprentice's box have to do with this?" Regina demanded, now regretting her decision to come._

 _"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Gold attempted to reassure her._

 _Regina scoffed. "I **know** you and your games Gold. You're going to have to do better than that."_

 _Gold shrugged. "I could lie to you, or threaten to hurt Henry if you don't help me."_

 _Letting out a mirthless laugh, Regina said, "Oh really? That's how flimsy your excuse was? You go from pity to threats, no in between? I can't believe I actually thought you were being sincere about wanting to be there for your child."_

 _"Oh that was the truth Regina. It just so happens that I'm also quite desperate for this. You see, this time, the darkness snuck up on me, and now I have very little time. I must do this quickly. The potion must be made under a full moon, and the next one will be in a week. Since I fear that next month will be too late, I only have a week to acquire your magic and prepare this solution to heal my heart. I tried to do this in a civilized manner and appeal to your humane nature, but I am not above using mind games."_

 _"Still not helping your case," Regina stated, crossing her arms. "I am not giving you a thing."_

 _"You would risk Henry's life?" Gold reminded her._

 _"And you would? He's your grandson, you wouldn't hurt Neal's child, even if you do have a new child coming. You're bluffing." Regina knew that her own bluff wasn't much better, but she wasn't ready to help Gold. If the threats weren't enough to convince her, she had a feeling in her gut that this would end badly._

 _"Right now, I would sacrifice **anything** to make this potion, so yes, I very much would threaten Henry. So what will it be? Will you gamble on calling my supposed bluff?"_

 _Regina sighed. He knew her weaknesses all too well. "Very well, how much of my magic do you need?"_

 _Gold looked satisfied at the outcome and put the box down on the ground, stabbing the dagger on the ground right behind it. "Just enough to fill this up."_

 _Still wary, Regina asked, "And this won't whisk me away to a pocket dimension?"_

 _With an amused smile, Gold said, "I give you my word that it'll only take your magic, nothing more."_

 _And so Regina shot a stream of magic right at the box. The box reacted to it, sucking her magic in. She could feel the pull, and see the red stream turn dark and billowy, and the feeling in her gut got worse and worse._

 _The pull got more intense, like it was sucking her magic at an incredible pace, but any attempt from her to slow it down was in vain._

 _And then, it stopped. Regina gasped, feeling different._

 _"My magic," she hoarsely whispered, feeling a bit woozy. "You took **all** of my magic."_

 _Gold was too busy plucking the dagger from the ground and picking up the box. When he finally looked at her, he saw the final vestiges of magic fade from her eyes. "I did, thank you for your contribution dearie, it's quite selfless of you."_

 _Letting out a growl, Regina wanted to stalk up to him and pelt him with a fireball, but she merely stumbled and clawed her empty hand. "You bastard!"_

 _"Historical accuracy of my conception aside, how am I the one in the wrong?"_

 _"You tricked me," she hissed._

 _Gold blinked. "Did you not agree to give me your magic?"_

 _"A part of it! This is not a part! This is the entirety of my magic!"_

 _"I think you're just overwhelmed. For the record, I never said a part. Just take a deep breath and calm-"_

 _"Calm down!? I think not!" Regina snarled, looking positively lethal. "I will take you down and reclaim my magic again you selfish prick!"_

 _"Oh will you? You'll take down the most powerful Dark One to have ever lived in your current state? Or do you mean you'll rouse up the Charmings and your wife to help?"_

 _"You mock them but they will help."_

 _"Will they? I mean, let's recapitulate the facts. Your counterpart nearly killed Belle, you used dear Snow as bait and nearly got her killed. That won't garner you any favours."_

 _"No, you're wrong. Snow helped plan my wedding. She supports us!" Even as Regina said the words, Gold's smirk made her falter._

 _"You seem very certain for someone who doubts so easily. Do you think they will all forgive you so quickly?"_

 _Regina choked up in an attempt to answer, and Gold seemed quite satisfied at that._

 _"You are afraid Regina. You always have been. That's why you sought power as the Evil Queen. It's why you fought so hard to keep Henry, and why you're lying to yourself even now. And if you want to keep deluding yourself, then by all means do that. But know this. I'm aware that you have been desperately wanting to never risk the chance of turning into the Evil Queen once again, especially because you fear losing your family because of her. And here I am, having resolved your risk. No magic, no Evil Queen. You're back to being like that deplorably naive young girl who had been tricked by her mother to marry the King."_

 _Regina pursed her lips at that, but still said nothing._

 _"Well, how about that, I have rendered you speechless. But time is ticking away and I have no time to waste. So I'll just leave you with this in case you are still foolish enough to try and warn anyone: your magic is forever lost. There is no way to regain it. You will never use magic again, so it's futile to try and fight me for this, or any other plan I concoct. There's no turning back the clock. But in case that doesn't stop you, my earlier threat still stands. You tell a soul about this, and I will hurt Henry, and your precious Emma for good measure. Do not test me, you know quite well that my threats are not in vain. Am I clear?"_

 _Without even waiting for Regina to answer, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and Regina's meagre "yes" echoed around the empty clearing._

* * *

So here she was, at 4am, and nursing a headache by drinking coffee. Her life truly was a disaster. Her magic was forever lost, and if she told anyone, she put the two people she loved the most would be hurt, if not worse.

Regina didn't want to destroy her family, not after having taken so long to get it together. They had only been married for a week. She couldn't lose them yet. Sure, she had been afraid the Evil Queen would destroy them, but being helpless against Gold sounded like a much worse prospect.

She believed Gold when he said there was no way to regain her magic. If he was messing with the sorcerer's things, there was no doubt that it was a finite action. She desperately missed her magic, and the comfort it brought her. And despite the fears she did indeed have as her old mentor had ascertained, she wanted to have her magic back. She wanted to be able to protect her family. The threats that showed up in their town were each time worse than the other, and she felt helpless. Sure, Emma was the Saviour and had her own power, but Regina felt safer knowing that she could hold her own. She was sure that once Gold had healed his heart - for she knew he wasn't lying about that - he would begin a most despicable plan. And worse, she'd be helpless to whatever came next.

It was a pipe dream to expect she could go toe to toe against Gold. So she finished her coffee and climbed back into bed. Emma instinctively wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close. She used that feeling of safety and warmth to pull her into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, they awoke to the alarm, and Emma let out a groan. "Why," she bemoaned.

Regina merely sighed and threw the covers from herself and stood up, heading to the window, almost expecting for the sky to be red and Rumple's plan to already be in motion. But the sky was blue and everything looked the same.

Emma sat up and frowned. "Is everything okay?" she asked with sleep in her voice.

"Somewhat," Regina said, turning around and trying to flash a convincing smile to Emma. She knew she couldn't outright lie to Emma, she'd notice it and become suspicious. "Just didn't sleep that well last night."

"Nightmares?"

Regina nodded, and Emma's frown deepened.

"I thought that we had resolved it," Emma said, turning to look at the dreamcatchers that hung in the room.

"I think I was just having an off night," Regina brushed it off, desperate to close the matter up.

Thankfully, Emma wasn't the most inquisitive in the mornings, so she let the matter go.

And so Regina sought to try and keep the appearance that everything was fine.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

Unfortunately and unbeknownst for Regina, Emma didn't let the matter go. She knew something was going on with Regina, but she had no way of finding out how or why.

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for it," Snow said at lunch.

"But why would she keep it a secret from me? I'm her wife. I could tell she was hiding something, but she was trying to make sure I wouldn't ask more question by trying to bypass my lie detector," Emma fumed, twirling the ring in her ring finger.

Snow sighed, placing her hands over Emma's own. "Honey, I get that you're married and you expect this intrinsic trust to flare up between you two, but Regina does come with a lot of baggage and fears. I'm sure she's trying to figure things out by herself so she can make sure that whatever it is that is worrying her won't hurt you over time. I would just give her time."

"I suppose that makes sense." Emma sighed. "But I don't like her shutting me out. I just want her to tell me."

"And I'm sure she appreciates all you do, more than you can image," Snow reassured. "I mean, she married you, that's quite a show of trust for Regina if I ever saw one."

"You know, I'm surprised. I figured you would be trying to do the impossible to split us up after she made you bait, not helping us get married," Emma said with a lopsided smile.

Snow hummed. "Maybe a few years ago I would've been ardently opposed. But this was to save _you_ Emma, Regina would have scorched the earth if she felt that would help. Besides, if my latest near-death experience got you two to finally admit your feelings and eventually get married, I would gladly go through it again."

"Would you really?" Emma snickered.

"Well fine, not the exact same timeline, but the point is that it was for a noble cause, and if there's one thing I have learnt from Regina after all these years, it's that holding a grudge does terrible things to your psyche. I know she still feels very guilty about it, and she's working through a lot of emotions, so just give her some space. Let her know you are there for her, and you'll see she'll open up to you."

And so Emma did just that. She drove to Town Hall and leant against her car as she texted Regina.

 _'Are you busy?'_

After a few minutes, Regina responded, _'Yes, I'm in a meeting. Why?'_

 _'Look out the window.'_

It took a few minutes more, but suddenly Emma saw Regina in her pantsuit near the window. She was talking, but her attention was on looking at Emma.

Calling up her magic, Emma made a plume of smoke appear on her outstretched hand and willed it to form a heart.

Looking back up, Regina gave her a watery smile, and seemed ready to respond before she whipped her head around. Clearly someone was trying to call her attention back to the meeting.

Feeling accomplished, Emma went back to work, hoping that Regina knew that she had someone on her side no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gold was pondering how he could get Emma to fall for his ruse. She was much too wily for his tricks. Sure the right ruse could sway her, much like it did Regina, but he felt that the Saviour would be a bit harder to snare, especially because he had already tried this same trick before a few years ago, and it hadn't worked.

He looked at the vial of Regina's magic. He needed to try whatever it took.

As if reminding him of the stakes, he felt a sharp pinch on his heart and he gasped. He set the vial down on the counter so that he wouldn't drop it, and curled up on himself. If anyone saw him, he would turn into the laughingstock of the town. So, with a rushed jerk of his hand, he locked all the doors, let the blinds crash down as they closed, and the sign on his door turned to closed.

Releasing a pained breath, he shuddered. He would get Emma's Swan's magic, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

It was already night time by the time Emma made her way back home. She drove by at a leisurely pace, enjoying the quiet streets while she could. She was sure that some fresh hell would crop out of heaven knows where, so she wanted to relish the calm while she could.

She parked in their driveway and she smiled. It felt like home to her, and so right. She couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to see the truth, but now she knew better. She was married now, and things couldn't be better.

Even Henry had seemed to know that they were meant to be together, and it made Emma happy to know that their son accepted and supported their relationship. He certainly was much more ecstatic about them than he had ever been with any of Emma or Regina's previous romantic interests.

As she got out of the car, she frowned. She could see the backyard lights on, but it seemed a bit late for an outdoor escapade. Still, she went around the house and opened the latch magically to enter the backyard.

Much to her surprise, she found Regina looking forlornly at the apple tree. While it had stood at one time proudly in the gardens at Town Hall, the proud symbol of Storybrooke, Regina had had it moved after the curse broke. Considering Emma's brutalization of the tree, Regina wanted to keep it more secure and nurse it back to health privately, where children couldn't climb onto it and damage it further.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Emma said by way of greeting.

Regina whipped around, surprised. Then she relaxed at seeing Emma and attempted a small smile. "Somewhat. I always used to come to this tree when I needed to think and figure things out."

Emma nodded. "Penny for your thoughts?"

With a sigh, Regina decided to tell a partial truth. "We've been through so much. Don't you wonder if it's ever going to end? If we're ever just going to be able to live our lives... _normally_? It's one thing after the other, it feels never ending. I sometimes wonder if some things could've been entirely avoided if things had been done differently. Where would we be then?"

Emma blinked. That certainly would explain Regina's standoffishness. She approached Regina and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, and looked into her eyes. "Well, I don't really know about how things would've gone if things had happened differently. I'm hoping we'd still be right where we are, together. Maybe we would've gotten together earlier. But that is a matter for when we face a villain that travels to alternate universes."

Regina let out a small laugh at that, lowering her head to rest on Emma's shoulder.

They began to slowly dance on the spot, and Emma rubbed her hands comfortingly over Regina's back. "As for living our lives normally, I have no idea. Believe me that I wanted just that, but at the same time, some of these adventures did have their fun moments, and I think it's worth remembering that."

"When did you become so wise and reassuring?" Regina asked.

Emma grinned. "Must be those Charming genes you can't get enough of."

Regina groaned and Emma let out a chuckle.

"But really, just don't overthink it, we'll figure it out if something new comes tearing down at us." Emma deposited a kiss on Regina's forehead.

When they finally stopped and broke apart, Emma saw that Regina was still a bit sullen, so she said, "I love you."

Regina's face brightened at hearing that. "I love you too. I'll be inside in a bit."

Emma nodded and left her girlfriend alone with the tree; maybe her mom had been right, and Regina just needed to know someone was there for her. But she still felt a sinking feeling in her gut that made her frown. Something deeper was going on, and Gold had something despicable up his sleeve.

* * *

The next morning was going unnaturally slow for Emma, until Blue showed up.

She looked frazzled, and Emma was worried. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. You see, the Apprentice's mansion fell under our care after he died, and I was doing my periodical sweep of the place when I found a dark energy signature near the ballroom. I was wondering if you could check it out?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Why me? I mean, I know you're infinitely more powerful, and you have an army of fairies all armed with magic that could back you up. Plus after the way things ended after our last adventure, you seemed pretty clear that the fairies would be more selective on when, how or even if you would ask or give help..."

Blue grimaced. "I know, and generally I would have done that, but as you noted, quite a few nuns are a bit antsy after our last debacle, and I'd rather not sound the alarm quite yet. Besides them, you're the most powerful magic user I know that could help me."

"Apart from Regina," Emma remarked.

With a saccharine smile, Blue agreed. "Yes, but after her counterpart's attack, I'm sure you can understand my apprehension at reaching out to her. Especially knowing our history."

Emma sighed. "I suppose. So what do you think it is?"

"Well, if my hunch is right, I think it might be the Dark One who's behind all of this, so we best go there now. There was no one in the house when I was there, so I placed a silent alarm that will activate should he try to go in. I suggest we take advantage of that."

"Sure we-" Before Emma could finish, Blue had already transported the two of them to the Apprentice's mansion.

The room was filled with dark smoke, and Emma coughed, trying to clear it. "What the hell is this?"

"It must be whatever Rumpelstiltskin is cooking up," Blue said. Her voice sounded far away, and Emma tried to make her way towards her. She couldn't see anything, but she too could sense something magical nearby.

"I'm going to try and see if I can clear some of this smoke." Emma didn't hear a response, but she figured Blue went off somewhere or couldn't hear her.

So she just went through the motions to dissipate the smoke and thankfully had it cleared within minutes. But as she looked around the room, she found that Blue was gone.

"Blue?" Emma called out. "Mother Superior?"

She heard footfalls from a nearby room and she froze. What was going on?

With careful steps, she tiptoed her way closer to the sound. A bright and pulsing light shone through the keyhole of the double doors, and Emma grabbed the handles.

Suddenly, the doors jerked away from her and unhinged with a snap and a groan. A wild vortex was building in the middle of the room, and Emma dodged the pulling force by ducking to the side and hiding behind the wall. She had no idea what was going on, or what in the world Blue was doing, but she had to put a stop to it.

It clearly was a magical object, so she flexed her hands and then made her way back to the doorway, where the vortex had now opened the windows and ripped the curtains. She braced herself and shot a bright pulse of yellow light towards the vortex, but rather than diminish, it seemed to grow stronger.

Emma tried to stop the pulse of magic, but the vortex seemed to be sucking it from her. And then, with a giant whoosh, the vortex disappeared and her magic stopped, leaving behind a very familiar circular box.

"Wha-" Emma had her hands helplessly raised, and she could just feel that her magic wasn't there anymore.

"Well, that worked better than I could have hoped," a voice said from the next room. It was Gold. He was standing right under the chandelier of the ballroom, and with a flick of his wrist, the box was back in his hand. It disappeared into his coat pocket, and his smugness enraged Emma.

"You! What the hell did you do!?" Emma bellowed.

"So touchy!" Gold smirked. "I took your magic dearie."

"But Blue-" Emma began, before Gold's face told her everything. Recognition dawned on her face as she said, "You were Blue."

He nodded his head in recognition. "Hence the smoke all over the room when we appeared. Had you seen my magical signature, you would have known it was not Blue accompanying you. Not to mention that I needed someone you could trust. Surprisingly, everyone trusts that tart way too easily."

The last part was more a comment to himself, and Emma ignored it to growl, "You are a selfish bastard."

"What an original and surprising insult. You and your precious little wife said the same thing."

Emma faltered. "Regina? What...what did you do!?"

She advanced towards him and he backed a few steps, hands held out placatingly. "Exactly the same thing that happened to you. You see, my darkness is once again eating at my heart, and I have found a much more permanent solution. The power of true love's magic will heal my heart. I will be able to retain my heart, my power, and my child. That will also leave me open for all my future plans. I doubt Belle will be too receptive, but that is a matter best resolved later. The point is, you have given me the other half of a crucial ingredient."

Emma's nostrils flared. "Regina would have never given you her magic."

"And yet she did. Haven't you noticed her mood has changed?" Gold gleefully pointed out.

She had, but she still bit back, "She would've told me."

"True, but don't feel too slighted, I forced to do so. You see, I didn't think she would fall for a ruse such as this one, so I used her guilt and a few threats to get her to cooperate. Then I threatened her to keep her silence. Who would've thought the ex-Evil Queen was so sentimental? But you can ask her all the details in a few minutes. I texted her to meet you here. "

"What?" Emma asked distractedly, releasing a shuddering breath. her mind was reeling. "Why the hell would she listen to you or come to meet you after what you've done?"

"Because I swiped your phone from your pocket during the confusion."

Emma patted her back pockets and indeed, her phone wasn't there. Meanwhile, Gold retrieved her phone from another pocket in his jacket, and held it up between his thumb and forefinger as if it was a prize.

"Have fun living an ordinary life, Sheriff Swan-Mills," Gold said, her married name tacked on mockingly, tossing the phone to Emma before turning on his heels.

"I will stop you." That got Gold to glance back at her expectantly. "I will find a way, and when I do, I will punch you in your smug face."

Gold didn't look at all worried. In fact, he looked amused as he left, not even bothering to deign her with an answer.

Grinding her teeth, Emma wanted nothing more than to follow after him and make good on her threat. How dared he?!

And yet he had.

"Emma?" It was Regina's voice. "Emma! There you are. You said it was urgent, and although the choice of venue is a bit unorthodox, I tried to rush over here. What's wrong?"

Emma heard Regina approaching her from the side, but she didn't turn quite yet. "He took my magic too," she hoarsely whispered.

Regina gasped, and then came to stand in front of Emma. "Gold? What- he took your magic? How?"

"Sorcerer's box," Emma said, jerking a thumb behind her. It was as if Gold's exit sapped all the energy and rage that'd been mounting. She felt limp, like the shock had overwhelmed her system. Then, she finally looked at Regina. "He took your magic too?"

Regina sighed. "Yes. I would've told you but-"

"He threatened you; he told me," Emma interjected glumly.

"Yes. He threatened the two people that I love the most. Henry, and you."

Despite the situation, this was a touching moment, and Emma felt the need to give Regina a hug, pulling her wife close to her chest.

Someone let out a sob, though which of the two - or whether it was both - was a mystery.

After so many years and adventures getting used to her magic, Emma felt weird without it.

It was finally sinking in for both women that this had happened, and as they walked back to Regina's car, they were silent, each mulling over what they were going to do.

"We have to stop Gold," Regina said as they drove through Storybrooke's lakeshore.

"But how? I doubt he'll stop if we ask him nicely." Emma would love nothing more. "Do you think we can get the fairies to join us?"

Regina sighed. "It's the only way. As much as I would love to take him down by smiting him with a sword, magic is the only way to fully incapacitate him."

"How about we figure that out tomorrow? This whole sapping of my magic left me winded. I'd just like to go home and spend time with you and Henry."

"I would want nothing more," Regina agreed, taking one of her hands from the steering wheel to clasp Emma's for a moment.

* * *

"He _took_ your magic?" Henry spluttered. "Both of yours?!"

"Yes-"

Emma was interrupted by Henry turning on his heel and saying, "No way, I am going to talk to him."

"No." Regina's single order made Henry stop. "He threatened you, Henry. You can't appeal to your grandfather. He is desperate, and he's made it clear he will do whatever it takes to see his child's birth and be in his life."

Henry huffed. It was truly notable how much he had grown. "Fine. Then tomorrow, we go talk to grandma and grandpa and we figure out a plan. We have to stop him."

"We couldn't agree more," Emma said, heading over to ruffle his hair. "But for now, how about we have a good old fashioned family night?"

Everyone readily agreed, and they all tried their best to forget and just enjoy the time spent together in family. After all, fighting Gold made all three of them worry. He had hundreds of years on them combined. Whatever plan they had, it would have to put a stop to him once and for all.

* * *

Gold meanwhile looked feverish as he made sure all his ingredients so far were ready. Once he collected the final ingredient in a few day's time, he had to make sure the potion was done right in the first take. There was no room for mistakes or do-overs. If he failed this, he would fail his son, and that was something he wasn't going to allow himself to miss.

He thought of Belle, and how she would disapprove of everything going on. He would convince her this was the only way. She would see his way, he was sure of it.

It was for them, for their family.

* * *

The next morning, Emma, Regina, and Henry made their way for their traditional weekend brunch at the Charmings'.

Young Neal ran up to the newcomers when they opened the door. He adored Henry, and would always latch on to him.

"Enny!" he squealed.

"Hey big guy!" Henry greeted. "What are you up to?"

Neal took Henry by his hand and waddled over to his little play area, leaving Emma and Regina to talk to the Charmings alone.

"He did _what_?" Snow hissed, not wanting to alarm Neal by raising her voice once Emma and Regina had finished explaining everything.

"Surely there's a way to get it back?" David asked.

Emma and Regina shook their heads.

"He made it pretty clear that it was permanent," Emma explained.

Regina hummed. "I did some research, and it seems that getting your magic removed by a powerful force such as the sorcerer's box is an action that cannot be undone."

"So how are we going to fight him?" David was quick to inquire.

"The plan is to gather as many allies as we can and think of strategies." Regina sighed and then added, "Then somehow figure out a way to get the fairies to help."

It was true that the fairies were now keeping to themselves, infinitely more interested in helping the town when it benefited them, while trying to hold fast to their normal lives. It was a naive concept, but considering all that the town had been through, it was understandable that everyone just wanted a break without some new villain at every corner.

"What about Mal and Lily?" David asked.

Emma shook her head. "They went on a sabbatical. Something about getting in touch with their inner dragons or something like that."

"Zelena?" David tried.

Regina grimaced. "I haven't heard from her ever since my counterpart was dealt with. She's been locked up in her farmhouse with Robyn. Every time I try to go see her, I don't get any response. That's why she wasn't at the wedding."

David nodded understandingly. Snow, who had been pensive until then, tapped her palms on the counter. "Let's go."

"Go?"

"Go where?"

"To the fairies. Blue will see us." Without offering more, Snow went around the counter to go and put on her shoes. She quickly went to get Neal to do the same, and soon enough, everyone was following Snow to the convent.

While Regina caught Henry up to the situation, Emma tried to give David a look and subtly ask him if he knew what was going on. David shrugged and offered no explanation. No one had any idea how Snow was planning on getting Blue to see them, but neither were they complaining if there was a chance she would be successful.

Snow burst in with a flourish worthy of Regina's dramatic entrances. The fairies were shocked into silence, stepping aside to let the family pass.

It seemed that Blue had been warned of their arrival, for she met them in the hallway on the way to her office.

With a huff, Blue beckoned them to follow her before they could get a word in edgewise.

Once they were inside the chapel and alone, Blue spoke. "I trust you have a good reason for this? We are not accepting visitors without a previous _authorized_ appointment, or for religious reasons."

No one would speak at first, but then Regina said, "Gold is planning on restoring his heart once again, and then god knows what else; he took both Emma's and my magic."

Blue remained silent for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, I don't see how that's any of my business."

"Come on Blue," Snow attempted, hoping she could appeal to their long-standing alliance. "You owe us."

It seemed that did the trick, for Blue sighed and then said, "Very well. How did he take your magic?"

And so they explained. By the end, Blue was indignant. "He pretended to be me? The nerve!"

Emma veered their conversation back to topic. She had to ask, just in case, "Is there any chance of us getting our magic back?"

"Or you getting the fairies to help us?" David added.

Blue shook her head. "The _nuns_ have no interest beyond the convent. We held a meeting when the debacle with the Evil Queen ended, and it was a unanimous decision. As for your magic, I'm afraid that if it was taken using the sorcerer's box, there is no way to restore it. But..."

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what Blue would say next. She was staring intensely at Emma, eyes roaming as if she was searching something within Emma. "You still have a magical signature."

"What?" Emma spluttered, looking down at herself.

"Yes. It's very faint, but there is still magic within you," Blue said.

"How? I thought that the box took every last bit of magic," Regina inquired.

Blue nodded. "And I agree. But it seems that Emma's saviour magic is stronger than anyone could have expected. It was impossible to notice when she had her own magic flaring, but now I can see that very deep in your heart, you have magic."

"Great, then how do I get it back?" Emma asked.

Blue sighed. "For that, I have no idea. It differs for everyone."

"Really? I mean, everyone in town that has magic had to have gotten it back after the curse broke somehow," Emma countered with a frown, determined to get the answers she sought.

"Not like you'd think. You see, this world has no magic as we all know. Those of us that do have magic need a source. For fairies, it's the dust. For the Dark One, it's his blade."

Emma's frown deepened. "Okay, but what about me? Or Regina? We didn't have any of that."

"Well, in the mayor's case, I'm not sure actually. There is no actual way she should have had magic in this land."

"Hold up, what?" Regina thundered. "What are you babbling about? I had magic, and plenty of it here."

Blue grimaced as she said, "Well actually, you shouldn't have had any magic here. You had no source."

"Neither did my mother, nor the queens of darkness, or even the countless people that came through this town boasting quite a fair amount of magic."

"While that is true," Blue conceded, "They did not come with the first curse, so their rules are different. I can't get into the specifics, as magic is quite complicated and it would take quite some time to properly explain it. But you...you had no magic when the curse broke, and you should have been powerless. I could sense it. And then something happened, and you got your magic back, though it took a while for you to learn it, correct?"

Regina huffed and said, "How about instead of dissecting my magic, we talk about how my wife can get her magic back."

"Yeah, I'm still confused," Emma stated. "How does that happen? I mean, I thought Gold had taken all of my magic."

"Not all of it. Saviour magic is different," Blue explained.

Emma clutched at her heart skeptically. "Hold up, I thought I had magic because I'm a child of true love."

"Oh not at all. If true love was all it took, then your younger brother would have magic too." Blue gestured to Neal, who was looking around the convent with amazement.

Emma frowned. "What? Seriously?"

Blue seemed tired of having to explain it more, but she still added, "Yes. Magic is biologically inherited. Like hair and eye colour for example. Neither Snow nor David have an ounce of magic from either of their families. So it stands to reason that the magic is merely from your status of Saviour."

Emma felt overwhelmed. "But - wait what does that mean? That some higher being gave me magic because Gold made me the Saviour? Because it was he that made me the Saviour. With his dumb prophecy to save his own skin."

"I wouldn't know the intricacies of that. As I said, magic is a peculiar and complicated thing, and in the Enchanted Forest these kind of things, such as divine interventions to grant you magic, are things that happen. You were imbued with that power once the prophecy was made and your fate was sealed."

Fuming, Emma grunted, "Great," before turning on her heel and stalking off.

"Emma!" Regina went to follow her, leaving the Charmings, along with Neal and Henry, standing with Blue awkwardly.

With a sigh, Blue escorted them out of the convent, not interested in entertaining them any longer.

Once they were outside, everyone breathed easier. Though they were still worried.

"What do we do?" Henry asked. "Should we chase after my moms?"

Snow and David both shook their heads in tandem. Neal, not having any idea what was going on, merely took cue from his parents' expression to exclaim, "No 'Enny!"

David smiled before saying, "I think this is something that they should figure out by themselves. Emma has always felt slighted that she was thrust into the Saviour role, especially after everything that happened, but until they do get back, you can stay with us."

Henry agreed, and hoped his moms would be okay.

* * *

Across from town, Regina had just exited Granny's and she ran her hands through her hair as she let out a deep sigh. She had searched everywhere for Emma, but Emma was still excellent at running and hiding, her skills from before Storybrooke still deeply ingrained in her.

Regina just hoped Emma was still in town. Otherwise, it would be even harder to find her. But she had hope that her wife had just been letting off steam. She would continue her search and find her.

Meanwhile, to say Emma was frustrated would be an understatement. She had been jogging around aimlessly around town and the forest, but now she had arrived at the Sheriff's station, and figured that she could rest a bit.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway to her office. Her mind was reeling at all she had learned, and she felt cheated and angry.

Then, as she arrived at her desk, she saw a newly deposited white vase of flowers on her desk. Grinding her teeth, she approached the bouquet with apprehension, plucking the card and reading it.

 _Thank you once again for donating your magic. Give my regards to your beloved as well._

The card wasn't signed, but she could sense the smugness from a mile away. Her anger bubbled and in a wild moment, she grabbed the vase and threw it at her filing cabinet, where it shattered into a million pieces and scattered the flowers onto her floor. But she could care less.

"What did the flowers do to you?" Regina asked from behind her. She had seen Emma go inside from her car, and followed behind just in time to see Emma smash the vase.

Turning around, Emma held out the card. "More like who it's from."

Regina's nostrils flared. "That's it, we're not going to take this sitting down. Let's go get your magic back."

* * *

"You tell me to focus one more time and I will end up roasting you," Emma growled.

They were in the middle of the forest, and Emma was getting flashbacks to their time in Neverland. Once again, Regina was trying to encourage Emma to start a fire from the kindle they had gathered.

"But you're not focusing! You're doing everything possible to not focus. Don't you want to defeat Gold?" Regina countered sternly. She was determined to have Emma get her magic back, but her wife just couldn't focus. It was like she had to teach her everything all over again.

"Yeah but that won't happen if you keep doing this! It's clearly not working. We've been here for hours and nothing, not even a spark." Emma was gripping her crossed arms at this point. "You know what, I'm just going to take a walk and cool off."

Regina let Emma go without argument. She could understand her frustration. Losing their magic was bad enough, but for Emma to try and dredge up some minuscule remainder she had? She was sure it'd overwhelm even the most resilient person. And all of that without mentioning the saviour part, which they hadn't even began to cover, as the ride to the forest had been quiet.

A little bit beyond the clearing, Gold had been making his way to his cabin, and saw the two women parting ways. But he wasn't preoccupied they would be up to anything. In fact, he merely smirked. No one could stop him now.

* * *

After wandering around town yet again, she finally found Emma sitting on a bench by the harbour. Getting out of her car, Regina walked up to Emma and sat down in the bench beside her.

"How are you?" Regina knew the question was moot point - she knew how Emma was feeling, she just wanted some way to start the conversation.

"What if I can't get my magic back? Then how do we stop Gold?" Emma didn't look at Regina, she just stared out onto the ocean.

Regina sighed. "You know, I remember about a year ago that Henry was feeling helpless about helping you because he didn't have magic. Do you know what I told him?"

Emma shook her head and glanced at Regina, prompting her to continue.

"I told him: Never think you're ordinary just because you don't have magic." Regina saw Emma sigh and look away, clearly not believing Regina's words, so she continued, "It's true Emma. You broke the curse without magic, and up until a few days ago, you could do extra-ordinary things with magic, so I believe you can get your magic back."

"But you won't."

Regina merely shrugged. "I have lived quite long without it, and I can do it again. Technically, I'm not even supposed to have magic, if Blue is to be believed-"

Emma snorted. "Yeah, you just magically got your magic back, no pun intended."

Flashing a smile, Regina nodded. "I'm trying to rack my brain on when exactly I got my magic back, but it was so long ago, I can't remember."

"I don't either, it seems so long ago huh?" Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Indeed," Regina agreed softly.

Clearing her throat, Emma stated, "That aside, I think I'm ready to try the magic thing again."

Shoulders lifting, Regina seemed proud of her for saying that. "Excellent. We can try a different approach."

* * *

"You're kidding right?"

They were at the infamous rope bridge from four years ago that had truly unlocked Emma's powers last time.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you go on it and then cut the rope," Regina reassured her. Then she wiggled her fingers and added, "No magic to do it. But I will say this, I fixed and reinforced the rope on this bridge. It won't give out any time soon."

Emma scoffed. "I don't care if it's made of titanium alloy, I'm not going on that thing. Besides, I didn't even know this place was in Storybrooke. I thought you took me to parallel dimension or something."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's not even possible with magic."

"I'm sure you can do anything with magic," Emma countered with a smirk and a wink.

"Really? Flirting right now?" Regina asked, as though she was affronted at the idea. But her smile gave it away that she was flattered.

"Come on, I'm married to you. That gives me unlimited time to flirt with you."

"Except when I'm in meetings," Regina pointed out.

"Oh no, especially when I'm in meetings." Emma wagged her brows as if to prove her point.

Smacking her on the arm, Regina pointedly stated, "I will push you onto the bridge if you don't stop."

"Fine." With that, Emma got onto the bridge and walked to the middle. She jumped around on it a bit and surprisingly said, "Huh, it is actually pretty sturdy. So what exactly do I have to do?"

Nearby, Gold was leaving his cabin after grabbing his final ingredient when he heard voices. Seeing that Regina and Emma were still wandering around, he sighed. "I think you have outlived your role, Sheriff," he muttered to himself, before flicking his hand towards the bridge, and severing the rope.

"Emma!" he heard Regina scream and merely smirked as he leisurely walked back to his shop. One less hero to worry about.

Meanwhile, Regina was trying to encourage Emma, who was dangling by the ropes. She was terrified for her wife, her heart beating wildly in her chest, but she could do nothing. She was truly helpless. "Come on Emma, it's inside you! Just believe in yourself."

"Not exactly inspiring Regina!" Emma yelled back, feet flailing.

"Please Emma! I can't bear to lose you! Just try anything! Try poofing to me!" Regina pleaded.

But nothing happened, and the ropes were giving out, almost as if they were deteriorating.

"No!" Regina gasped, clutching the wooden posts in a sick rendition of the last time this happened. But this time, she could do nothing to help.

Suddenly, she was watching in amazement as Emma had once again replicated the construction of wooden slats to lift her back up to the surface.

Relieved, Regina quipped. "What is it with you and that move?"

Stepping off the boards and giving Regina a bear hug, Emma murmured, "Maybe I just really like Aladdin."

Regina just laughed as she wrapped her arms around Emma's middle. "Don't you dare leave me like that."

"Never," Emma promised. She punctuated that with a kiss to Regina's cheek, and then leaned back to look Regina in the eye before kissing her on the lips. It was slow and sweet, allowing both of them the opportunity to savour the other's lips in a tender moment.

Once they parted, Emma remarked, "Well, at least I got my magic back."

"Indeed, though I wish it had been under less dire circumstances than you falling to your death." Regina looked around them and asked, "How did the rope break by the way?"

Going back to inspect what was left of the bridge, Emma frowned. "I'm pretty sure it's magic. And if that is the case, there's only one person who could be the culprit."

"Gold," Regina muttered, glancing around as if she would see his impish face. "So what's the plan now? Rally the troops and go after him?"

"No," Emma shook her head, turning back to face Regina. "I don't want anyone else to be in danger. We do it, just the two of us."

"But Emma, I don't have magic," Regina reminded her.

"And you don't need it. You just need him to think you do. He won't pick a fight with both of us, that's why he took advantage of our helplessness to taunt us. He was so confident we were done he wouldn't give us a second glance. But now we have the upper hand. Are you with me?"

"Always."

* * *

Gold had everything ready. He had the cauldron boiling in the middle of his shop, and the final ingredient, the magic of true love inside a perfect glass sphere, he just had to wait for the concoction to reach the perfect temperature, and he would be ready to drop the sphere and fix his heart once and for all.

A few blocks away, Emma and Regina were at Granny's, since the latter insisted Emma needed something in her stomach after spending most of her day not eating anything and running all over town. Emma was antsy, she would much rather be busting Gold right now.

"But you can't," Regina said, standing by Emma's chair. "Not until you eat."

"You can sit you know?" Emma said around a plate of fries, having already finished her burger.

Regina sighed. "I already ate."

"You know what I can't figure out?" Emma suddenly asked. When Regina hummed for her to continue, Emma said, "The whole bit about my being the saviour granting me powers by some divine being. I'm sure everyone here would be more than capable of handling themselves without a figurehead. No one needs me."

"But maybe I need you," Regina said, her eyes soft and caring, now going to sit on the chair. "Look Emma, I know that having a role thrust on you by others is not ideal, but you are my personal saviour. I can assure you none of these idiots in town could have accomplished even half of what you did. That's what made me fall in love with you. The fact you would do absolutely anything to give me my happy ending, and it turned out being that _you_ were my happy ending all along. Now what do you say we go and get Gold once and for all?"

"It's like you read my mind," Emma smirked as she put down some money to cover the meal, and headed for the door with Regina at her heels.

* * *

"Oh my, you two are gluttons for punishment," Gold gleefully called as he saw the married duo walk into the shop. He carefully hid his surprise at seeing that Emma was alive, but he chalked it up to stubborn luck.

Emma and Regina glanced at the bubbling cauldron as Emma approached where Gold was standing behind the counter. Emma's face was hard as she stated, "I'd say the exact opposite actually. We're here for justice. And I have magic now."

Gold scoffed. "Don't test me."

"No, don't test me," Emma countered, flicking her hand, causing the flames from underneath the cauldron to flare up.

"No! You stupid-" But the flames cut off Gold's insult, spreading even farther and causing the glass cases to shatter. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Emma growled, ready to follow him, but-

"Emma!" Regina's choked voice called out, and Emma whipped around to see her wife on the floor, glass shards everywhere.

Emma felt quite stupid, she should have protected Regina or something. "Oh god I'm so sorry Regina-"

"Emma, it's okay, just help me to get up and we can go after him," Regina reassured her wife.

Grabbing Regina's arm, Emma felt a whoosh and a gust of air whip around them. "What the-"

Thinking it was Gold, Emma immediately got defensive, but meanwhile Regina was staring intently at Emma.

And then it came to her. "You."

"What?" Emma called out, not hearing much due to the commotion.

Regina shook her head. "We can discuss later, for now..."

With a flash of familiar burgundy smoke, Regina took them away from the burning store, and right to the edge of town, where Gold stood, livid.

"Impossible! But no matter, I will end you both right here and now," he growled, lighting a fireball in his hand.

But before he could throw it, Emma and Regina threw a combined blast of magic right at him without even needing to look at each other or coordinate their timings, they just knew the other that well.

Together, their blast of magic weakened him, and he collapsed, breathing heavily. But he was still persistent in not losing, and in a last ditch move, he teleported himself away once again.

Emma huffed. "Honestly! Can't the guy just lose with dignity?"

"Apparently not," Regina sighed.

"Well, aren't we going to chase after him?" Emma asked, jerking her thumb back toward the town.

Regina shook her head. "No need. He's as good as defeated. The potion is destroyed, and Gold is about as powerful as a newborn calf right now. No, we just have to wait for him to give out. Meanwhile, I've finally figured out the mystery of my magic."

* * *

By the time they reached Gold at the sorcerer's mansion, he had already collapsed, holding his black lump of a heart.

"Wow, we've got our work cut out for us," Emma grinned.

When Gold awoke a few hours later, he was in a jail cell and certainly surprised to be alive.

"How-" he began to ask, seeing not only Emma and Regina there, but the Charmings along with Henry and little Neal standing there.

"You can thank me," Regina responded with a sneer, "And Blue too."

Blue then appeared from the back, holding a glass container with his heart. "It's in a magical stasis. Your heart won't get better nor worsen, and you can see your son's birth. Once Belle awakens, we will see what she wants."

"And you might be allowed visits," Regina added.

"Perfect." Gold groaned. And then he thought for a moment and added, "Just answer me this, how did you two get your magic back?"

Emma shrugged and said, "Saviour magic is a bit stronger than you imagined, and you underestimated me."

"As for me," Regina began. "It took me a while, but it turns out that this had happened to me before, with my magic when the first curse broke. Emma gave me some of her magic when we touched. So in a way, she's the source of my magic, and has been all along while in this world."

As Emma and Regina shared a moment looking at each other lovingly, Blue gasped. "Of course! It all makes sense now. But it's a very rare thing to happen."

"Like true loves sharing a heart?" Henry asked.

"Mama and papa!" Neal piped up.

Blue smiled for the first time since she had arrived. "Yes, I suppose it is. But with a magic and love such as theirs, it's really not surprising."

* * *

 **And this is where I end things!**

 **Quite a trip huh? I figured adding the little tidbit about them sharing magic would be a nice touch, I hope it was enjoyable!**

 **For those who follow my writing adventures, I'll be posting more of Her Stable Girl, so look forward to that!**


End file.
